Hue Complications
by HetChrome
Summary: It was a simple question. "What's your favorite color?" It was a complicated answer. HibariOC HibarixOC


**..Why take time to think up a name for a oneshot? Hm. I'll get one randomly. I'm having a color obsession, aren't I? Yes, I am.**

"Asa! Ne, Asa! What's your favorite color?" Asa's closest friend, Rei asked excitedly.

"...Why?" Asa asked, not wanting to answer such a pointless question.

"Because I want to know! And also, your birthday is in three months so I have to prepare your birthday present! And also, your party, and the people to invite, and a whole lot of other things!" she cried blissfully.

'Three months..' Asa thought, with a deadpan expression on her face. She decided not to ask.

"...So what does this have anything to do with my birthday?" Asa asked. 'In three months.' she thought privately.

"So I know what color balloons to get you!" Rei screamed. Asa winced at the volume.

"I've never thought about it," Asa replied flatly.

"Then think! I need to know quickly!"

'To be in time for the three month deadline, hm?'

"Alright...Let me think..." Asa conceded.

She thought.

And thought.

"I still don't know. Green?"

"Don't be so half-assed! Think _harder_!"

"Alright, alright..."

'Colors? I don't have a preference... Red is nice. Orange is cool. Yellow is okay. Green is comfortable. Blue is pretty. Purple... purple...'

Purple reminded her of someone. A 26 year old with unusually sharp, calculating eyes, and a cool, challenging smile. Come to think of it, when he went out, he always wore purple. A purple dress shirt with a black tie and a black suit... And that yellow bird. That fluffy, cute bird that _still _sang the Namimori Anthem, even after _ten_ years.

...She didn't even know birds could _live_ for ten years.

'That's an obsessed bird...' she thought languidly.

'Hm...Hibari Kyouya, huh?'

_"Mingling, herbivores? I'll bite you to death if you do not disperse."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Any intruders upon the peace in Namimori shall be bitten to death promptly."_

_"You again...yes?"_

_"Maintaining discipline is the job of the Disciplinary Committee, of course."_

_"What are you waiting for? Hurry up."_

_"You're late."_

_"Why aren't you in class, herbivore?"_

_"Wao, you're amazing."_

_"Get up, I know you're not _that _weak."_

_"You are beginning to annoy me."_

_"Be quiet for a while. I'm going to sleep."_

_"You know the people who disturb my nap will be dealt with harshly."_

_"Hm. In the end, I still hate mingling. I'm leaving."_

_"You're so weak. Not enough to get me excited, I'm afraid."_

_"Hm? Bring it, herbivores."_

_"I don't even need to fight personally for someone like you."_

_"You owe me. Again."_

_"I'll bite you to death later. After my nap."_

But then there were his good sides... Well. Good sides? She supposed they were.

"_What are you doing, sleeping in a place like that? Do you want to catch a cold?" _He always claimed that it would give him more paperwork...

_"People who harass students of Namimori Middle shall be bitten to death."_ He always insisted that it was to keep the peace...And to reduce paperwork. Either that, or to get more people into his debt.

_"I won't allow you to fight. Move. You're too weak to make much of a difference anyway."_ Was he being mean or overprotective again?

_"Stupid woman. I can't believe you forgot again." _It was when Asa had forgotten her tennis racket... And he got another for her. (Though it was probably forcefully taken from some poor sap.) She appreciated the gesture. Sort of.

_"You're late."_ When he dragged her out to get bird feed...For no apparent reason.

_"You don't have permission to touch her. Ever. Only I have that right." _Shamal avoided her in the hallways, now.

_"There's an extra uniform in the office. Get it." _When her uniform's front was juice-stained...

_"Pht. You expect me to say those three little words that will make your heart flutter? Dream on." _He didn't need to say it.

Purple.

Purple.

Heck, violet. Who the hell cares?

Indigo? No, not really.

Mulberry?

Orchid?

Heliotrope?

Lavender?

Psychedelic purple?

...Grape?

She wondered if he would mind if she called him 'Grape Man.' Probably.

"...Purple." She finally decided.

Rei blinked.

"Purple? I thought you hated purple."

"I thought so too."

"Hm..." Rei murmured thoughtfully.

Silence.

Pause.

Asa wondered what was wrong.

"What _shade _of purple?" Rei suddenly burst out with.

"Magenta? Indigo? Fuchsia? Oh. Don't tell me... Lilac?" Rei blabbered energetically.

Asa twitched. She stood up, and stalked away.

"Don't follow me."

How many fucking shades of purple WERE there?

Damn you, Hibari Kyouya.

My favorite color is red now. Screw it.

**Ha. I had to do ittttt~ It was a spur of the moment thing. Bleh. It was shoooorrrttt. Ah well. Berate me by using the review button down there V You know you want to. **

**...Please? For Pocky? And a I-Pin's plushie? Though it's not Hibari, and is her Arcobaleno master – Oh. Was that a spoiler? Hm. No, not really, if you looked. In the anime, it's obvious, and in the manga...You've seen it already.**

**...I'm rambling.**

**Review, yes?**

**Yes.**


End file.
